Zouu.D.Sinbad
Zouu.D.Sinbad Also called "Sinbad The Drougth" becase he caused and entire countires water supply of a lake to vanish with a single punch form him. He is Number.2 of the Espada and considred just as strong and the Physically Strongest amoung all of them.He is also an Ex Bounty Hunter as well and belived to have the Blood of Former Pirate "Kaido" or "Jack the Drought". the marine's once spoke if this man should became a pirate he would start with a bounty of 650,000,000 '''He ate the Zou Zou no mi-Model Mammoth '''Apperance * Zouu's looks to have long red pants with thick cut sandals on his feet. with a fur belt aroud his waste as well and most of the time exposed chest or opened jacket. he had a large X shaped scar on the right rib cage. he reicved from when he Assulted the gorosei singled handedly haveing defeated half of them in that battle but retreated after he calmied down. he is seen always wearing this thick black jacket that covers his entire body, he had thick black hair and Black tibel tatoo's on each arm and long thin black mustash like a dragons. he stands a total of 6'9 without even useing his devil fruit he had deep bright green eyes as well. Personality * Stright to the point with no way around it when he's given orders it is that and he will follow it even if he has to break a few miles of town to get to it he likes destrctuion and doesn't agree to anything someone weaker has to say or talk about.when he is angred he is impposble to calm down without him destoying a few miles worth of town or island his. he admire's family over everything and is consdired a mosnter even amount the Worst of Pirate and marines alike. he does not like joke and take everything seriously everyone eithe fears or respects him. however that he does hold a soft spot to womem espeicaly warrior type and small children he loves as well. Relationship * Nell.Jackalope.Winter - Both Beowulf's mother and His wife he loved for 12 years however the island in the south blue she lived in was rough. so to provie for her he worked as a Bounty hunter he would offtne be gone for long trips to supposrt. he paid of both the navy to protect the island and assit them,the nobel for not every sending thier Slave ships thier and the South blue Yonko as well to see to it the island was never targeted by any pirate crews with evil intentions. however he was gone so much he was never able to spend much time with his young son. and their was an inceident that led to the entire island inhabitance being killed by extream snow,cold and ice that led to his wifes death and sons dissaperance * Beowulf.D.Winter - His only Son at least only liveing family member left in the world he still had little idea he is alive. all he knew is that is son when missing after that incident thought he held hope that he was still alive out thier somewere. * Nobunaga Oda -Other wase Lord.0 he finds him incredably overcofident that he previces and Arrogance and offten comments on that. however he doesn't pry into the plan too much but he has promised him that he would get revenge on teh navy that abanoded his family and cause his wifes death. but in order to do that they he would need to follow his every command like a general would do he did not like the idea but went along with it for one promise. Lord.0 stated his son is still alive and that he could give him the awsner to were if he were to help him. without a second thought after hearing this he agreed right then and thier Ablities/Attacks * ~Zou Zou no mi-Model Mammoth~ Full Mammoth form : he trasforms into a full sized mammoth beng several stories tall with a trunk that is strong enought to clear away entire town in one swipe of in this form he is quite heavy to were just steping is enought to leave imprints of his feet in the earth as large as houses his hide is the toughest in this state as well not only stopeing bullets and arrows from pirceing but stoping all impact damage by half he weights several ton and his tusks are as sharp as spears people saying he's slayed Gaints with them before Mammoth Hybrid form : the hybrid form between the man not being as tall as his regular mammoth animal form but still between 2-4 stories tall his feet still being like that of an mammoths but is arms would be fingered like his human he woulf have his large trunk as well in this form his he natual speed is enought even in this form to move in a blink of an eye and carries enought stright Strength and power to be on even with Whtebeard at Marine Ford he cna easiy Ko a Gaint in One go and would have no trouble crushing anything near him in seconds Mammoth half form : this is an Awakened state form his zoan fruit were he appears more human but with the full strenght of his full animal mammoth form. and with the defence and speed it all gets his apperance changes a bit however. in this form large tusk appear out of his head threw his long black hair that seems to grown much longer.his skin becomes thick like hide black fur covering his chest in his height increase as well his once 6'9 feet tall would now be 9'5. but still being as fast as his prevous human form despsite the change in his size all speed,defence,edurance and defence multiple by 10x easily makeing him a monter of a man to deal with in this form. * Sinbad Combat stance - ''' This is a fighting stance that was commonly used on his home island in the New World called "The Black Content" their the people look human but thier physicall strength and speed are far superior than even Fishmen.the regular punch has the force of a ton of weights attacked too it giveing it severl desuctive power. he is the creator of this style of fighting becuase it only works well with his species useing little movement but with sever destuctive power behind it capable of casuing massive damage in smooth motion. the speed is ment to react and counter all in once mainly focus on elbow,knee,punches and Kicks in extream close combat he is the Master of this style of fighting. * Sea king drop : A tecnique from the sinbad stance were after knocking the opponet of his feet he user twist around gaining movment in thier leg. rasining it high into the air and brining the heel of the foot down on the opponet side were the rib cage thought be.the result in a massively speedy and powerfull stike that is capable of casuing massive damage to the organs as well as break bones. it was seen when used on Number 10 of the espada the kick split the ground in half and made a large crator Talon of the king : were the user folds his finger like claws or fangs and with increadable powerfull fingers and grip strength. normal enheanced by ardament haki for this move is noted for him saying "thier is nothing these Talons cannot Crush". luckly however it wasen't used or hit but the damage is true if it gets ahole of anyone their garrented to be cushed to bits. it can also be used to shatter cannono balls,walls,swords and other hard objects as well Reaper fang : a powerfull roundhouse to the head or neck that has the power to disinbole anything that it hits. tearing ti completly off and killign the target a kick for this move can cleanly behead a man or beast in one swipe Mammoth Charge : were the user sets up his fightign stance and the gorund then crushes and shatters form the overall strenght of several ton of force being applied. after that the user takes off all at once in a blitz of speed mimicing a mammoths carge carring destruction and Damage to whatever it may hit as well. this is used by him to easily clear away a fleet of soliders in one move sending them all crashing threw walls of flying in the air. fox assanintation: a fluffy of quick but powerfull jabs including elbows and knees as well as headbutts as time. this is used when in extream close distnace of an opponet of mulitie of stikes againt him useing this he can reacted faster and immeadtly counter attack while doing it as well.the strenght of the blows doesn't change as well but the speed is much greated twice as fast as someone useding soru normaly. Zepar Stright : an Attack were the user rushes the target increase the weight i his legs to 5 to 15 tons and then leaps forward in a stright kick. this attack packs enought force to go threw soild giants and beast with heavy armor like they were made of water. the secondary effect of this is that it force all liquid in the body in this case blood away from the impact of the kick caseuing for a few second of being off blance. * Ugo Punk : an attack used by celnching both fist and slasming downward on thier shoulders or back at the same time. isganreted to send them crashing into the floor or at the very least placeing them on their knees if they were to hit. has the ablty to break the back bone in half from just the impact * Amon Crash : either a massivly sonic knee of elbow stike to any part of the body in a split second. this stike carries a impact of several tons weights as much as 12 to 30 tons of force. once hit wiht this a secondary attack hits with a shockwave to inflict to the internal organ and rattle the body threw and thew. * Paimon Palm : can be used with either hand as is just a single strong palm stike that delviers a frontwad shockwave into the body so strong that its capable of pushing away an entire mountain of ruble. this has the ablity to make torrest of wind to attack in a distnace to blast away several powerfull attack woking as a means of defence as well as offence * Baboros Double Kuckle : One of the more Complex attack in the series were the opponet charges the first in a twist and punches out. casuing spark to fly and stiking out with punch ehnaced with static lighting casued of moveing Mucleal tissue threw the arm. this attack is immesaly strong thought without the right traning it can harm the user as well. the blow to the fist has the weight and power of 50 to 70 Tons behind it followed by the power of the lighting shock behind it and the opponet is hit with both fists * Foraz Zora (Cleaving Wind): zouu pulls his hands back and throws them forward forming two tornadoes around his hands, then combines them together over his head, throwing down an enormous tornado that can destroy a mountain. * Baboros Conqoring :Sinbad uses this fist coated in ardament haki , he draws lightning down into his entire fist by creating static shock and stregtening it . Once the lightning has been summoned and stored , it releases an enormous lightning blast able to fill the sky with light. Emperor's Desruction : A single forcefull punch contaning as much damage as the mammoth charge but in one blow equaling up too 100 tons of force.with this blow its easyly enought to blow away an entire town or village in a single blow or destoy a heavily thick wall or base.and can be untilized in either a punch or a kick with the same force however the arm or leg will become badly bruised in the process. and will not have haki ablity for another 3 minutes after useing this attack.he can use it in a rapid series of indvidual punches as well but muitiple attack cause heavy backlash becasue of it. Haki Ardament Master : Zouu has Complelty mastered Ardament haki letting his use the full body Haki even in his Animal and Hybrid forms completly he is consdiered the stongest Ardametn user amoung the Espada. he was the one that taught no.5 Ardament haki so well as well Conqour Haki: He also posses the Concqor kings haki letting him take down any forces with weaker will than his own it is unknown just how strong his Kings haki is since he doesn't use it that offtne and perfers to fight his enemies by himself instead '''History * Hardley nothing is know about his past it does appears however than before joining the Espada organzation he was a succesful Bounty Hunter. he is form a group of Humans called the Dark Conteitenals who has Physical Capablities far above that of a regular human. even surpassing that of fishmen and giant beast. That orginate form a special island in the New World with its speical evorment that the human have developed for genration to survive thier gainning superiod strength and speed. it can however been inhredted threwout the gernation it seems he also has made a name for him as Sinbad the Drought becuase of rumor that with his overwelming strenght he was able with one punch clear out a lake. he is also the sole master of the Sinbad Combat stance that utlizes the fact of his genteic being stonger and faster than most makeing him one of the stongest even to the point of defeating several vice admiral wiht this alone. thought some years ago he suffred a tragedy while he was out doign bounty hunter work he returned home only to see a desolate waste land of snow and ice the winter island had turned into an icey hell or non-stop catsroph. in his anger he shouted up at the sky his roar was so great it brusted the clouds clearing the sky for miles he rushed into the villange only to see hte corpes of teh villages who feel alsleep and froze to death. Children,pets,elderly men and women. but seeing all of that was nothing when he found his wife in their cabin her skin was ice cold and white she still had the frooze tear on her face as her hand looked as if someone was holding it before.he tried to hold her only for her fragile ice skin to crack he coulden't even touch his deceaded wife without breaking her he Howled in sadness. thought he looked around more and more and could not find htier young son he was missing form the island he had hope that his son was alive somewere. but that didn't stop his anger he set sail stright to the gorosei base who were suppost to protect that island and its inhabbidance only to be told they no longer needed that island since the sea stone deposit were dired up. told at the front desk this infurated him. and within minutes he was makeing a mess of the entire base disposiong of the regular marines within seconds and makeing his way to the very top. only to see he had gone to the wrong base and laying in wait form hi thier were all the vice-admirals form the navy Hq.they started a fight with him and didn't bother to show for 2 days and 2 nights he battle all the vice admirals at once the end result was all of them being defeated. and landing a critucal hit on Zouu's side of his rib cage a massive wound that is now scared. but he left almost all of them in near death state and walked off the island. and form that day vansihed like a ghost no one could find him not even the cipher pole or rather they didn't want to find him after this incident.later on down the roar he ran into a man called Nobunag Oda who rembred the talk of his father and a single man raiding a gorosei base.nobunga obvious was intrested in this mans strength and as well thought he could be the usefull puppet to him and said allt eh thing she wanted to hear. who said that his son was alive and would help him find him if he helped him in his plan. he didn't need to hear another word he agreed and this was too upset the marine the gorosei and even the world goverment that was fine by him it was time someone lit a fire under thier useless asses.